


Left Hand of God

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light and the Darkness come between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hand of God

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Aug 19th 2006. For alice_montrose who asked for "Coldfire, post-trilogy Gerald with a sparkling of Damien. Prompt: "Warriors, battles, swords of steel and magic, tragic destinies. Glory, pride and honor for my will, for justice everywhere." 
> 
> I like to imagine this takes place a few thousand years after the events in Crown of Shadows.

"Don't do this."

 

A plea.

 

The sounds of a hundred battles ring and echo around the two figures.

 

"You know better than to ask that of me."

 

One of them chides the other. Softly, gently, painfully.

 

"You were created in His Image. The image of what He loved most. Do not do this!"

 

The other thinks he can hold back what is inevitable. No one can hold back the waves of the oceans.

 

Lambent eyes turn to look at him and he swallows the ache in his heart. A hand touches his face.

 

"Yes... and like my image this outcome was foreordained." A pause then, "You know your duty. Come. Let us not deceive ourselves."

 

The sword is heavy in his hands. Never had it crossed his mind that he would use its flames on his kindred.

 

Thunder shatters the air as it swoops down on the other's beautiful, _beautiful_ wings. 

 

"Lucius!"

 

But it is too late. Perhaps it was always too late between them.

 

Those beautiful eyes sparkle and the beloved face smiles.

 

"Gabriel."

 

Gabriel reaches out. Desperation makes fools of all.

 

But it is too late. The Shining One has fallen and Gabriel's hands are bloody. 

 

Only this time, it is with angelic blood.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> In case this is too vague, if God had manifested in WTNF then angels can't be that far off. The remaining mystery I leave to you. The title refers to the archangel Gabriel.


End file.
